Rise to the Top
by Dauth12345
Summary: Even champions can be caught off guard. Conner became the champion at a younger age than normal, but nothing could prepare him for what came up on him. His supreme training skills will be put to the ultimate test. How does this tie in with Arceus' plates being scattered across Kalos? (poke-morphs) I am horrible at summarys... Somewhat based off of the end of my Y game.
1. Chapter 1

Dauth: This is my first fanfic, so don't expect it to be very good. If you have ideas that I could improve with in this please let me know. Also, I don't own Pokémon.

Dauth: I also need a title for this as well…

Here are the OCs in this chapter and their owners:

Fred: Dallas

Conner: Me

Hyper: Eli

"Finish it with Splash, Derp!" the yellow fish flailed randomly around the arena bouncing off of wall's and the ceiling at immense speeds until it slammed into a large blue snake-like creature, knocking it back into the wall.

"How… What is wrong with that fish?!" The loser said. "It beat both my dratini and growlithe!" "Well, it is extremely overpowered, mine, epic, and shiny." The champion replied. "And please, call me Conner." "OK, I'm Fred." Fred said" And how-I mean why- is that Magikarp so overpowered?" "Well, probably since it's level 67" Fred: 0_0 "While, I'm leaving…" Fred said. He then left the room.

Suddenly a trapinch flew out of nowhere and slammed into Fred, who in turn flew in Derp, who fainted. "Go Burner!" Connor cried. "Blaziken!" The giant flaming chicken said. The random trapinch dug underground. "Burner, hold still until it comes up, and that's when you strike." Conner told his Pokémon. Suddenly, trapinch flew up right Burner from underground. The blaziken turned around, and the ant pit Pokémon flew right over it's head and dug down on the other side. "This could take a while…" Conner muttered.

_10 hours later _

Both trapinch and Blaziken were visibly tired, but neither were ready to give up. Blaziken could never land a strike since the Pokémon moved around to fast, but trapinch could not hold still, since Burner could 1 shot it! In the bushes, Fred was still hiding there after being knocked into them by the Trapinch and bouncing off of Derp. "I've been waiting here for 10 hours." Fred said "I will make my move soon." He grabbed a Timer ball out of his bag.

Conner saw Fred stand up and run towards the battle and recalled Blaziken. "This should be interesting." He murmured.

"Timer ball go!" Fred cried, as he threw the sphere at the trapinch. "Good choice." Conner said as the ball hit the trapinch sucking it inside.

_Inside the Timer Ball _

Trapinch felt itself being sucked into the Pokéball, but couldn't escape. It found itself in a room that was mostly white, and would have been quite comfortable, if trapinch knew he was being caught. It slammed itself against the wall, but to no avail. Fred used the Perfect Pokéball for this situation. In a last ditch effort, it slammed it's head on the wall as hard as it could. The result? It stunned itself.

_Outside _

The Pokéball shook once, then was still. "Yay!" I caught Trapinch!" Fred cried. "Go trapinch!" "Physik." Conner calmly said.

"Trapinch-trap-trap!" "Espeon" "An espeon?" Fred asked. "Yes, it's telepathic. Compared to it, even Alakazam is tele-pathetic." Conner replied, "It can communicate with me, or other people. Apparently, your trapinch is called Hyper. Fitting name…"

"Oh yeah?" "Yes, it is full of energy. I could trade with you and take it off your hands." "Trade for what?" "A bagon, perhaps" "You've got yourself a deal!" Fred said. Conner pulled a Pokéball out of his bag. They exchanged Pokémon. "Well, I should be moving on. " Conner said. "Please, may I go with?" Fred said. "Fine… But first, battle Hyper. "Conner responded.  
"Go Paul!" Fred cried and sent out Dratini. "Smash it to the ground!" "Hyper." Conner calmly said and threw his own Pokéball in the air. At the climax of its incline, it released the ant pit Pokémon. "Bite." Conner commanded. Hyper flew at Paul, and chomped it's teeth on it's tail. "Dragon pulse!" Fred cried. A pulsing blue sphere grew right in front of the Dragon Pokémon. It launched at Hyper, who quickly dodged out its path with dig. "Come up now!" Conner exclaimed. Then the ground type flew out of the ground directly below the snake like Pokémon's tail, and bit it. This greatly weakened Paul. "Flail!" Fred yelled at his Dratini. The Dratini yanked its tail straight up and started flopping around. Then, Hyper let go of it's tail and was flung into the air. "Midair diving tackle attack!" Conner shouted up to his Pokémon. Hyper fell towards Paul at incredible speeds and slammed into it with massive power. Paul fainted.

"No! Return Paul!" Fred cried, "You'll pay for this! Go Carl!" He threw a Pokéball into the air. When it opened, a small doglike Pokémon popped out. "Ember!" Fred yelled. "Dig, now." Conner retorted. Hyper dug underground, barely dodging the small fireball being shot at it. "Now, earthquake!" Fred shouted. The ground shook, severely damaging Hyper, and causing both trainers to lose their footing. When Hyper dug out of the ground and hit the Growlithe, he fainted. "I win!" Fred cried. "Yes, but despite the fact that I KO'd one Pokémon, and severely damaged the other…" Conner told him.

"Oh well." Fred replied. "I think we should leave now. "Probably." Conner said.

Please read, and tell me what you think of the first chapter. I promise I will add in other OCs later, so don't feel left out if yours wasn't in this chapter. And yes, the Magikarp was totally necessary.

–Dauth


	2. The Gym leader who doesn't know the basi

Dauth: Just so you know, this will be in the same universe as Stages of evolution. I intend to add in at least 1 OC this chapter. Also, Fred is in for a lot of trouble. Chapter 2 Conner and Fred were walking along Route 21 after leaving Victory Road. Conner asked Fred whether he had any badges. "No, I snuck past the ace trainer at night." Dallas replied. They kept walking. "Well, I am going to teach your Dratini fly." Conner said. He pulled out a CD. He wacked Dratini on the head with it and Paul started floating in midair. Fred stared. "That's not how you're supposed to use HMs but I found out it worked any way when I got really mad at Burner and wacked him with the Power up Punch TM." Conner said. Fred fainted. Conner shrugged, "Oh well, he'll wake up soon enough." Suddenly, a flash of lightning shot through the trees. And a large explosion blew up right in front of Conner. "You always have to make a fancy entrance, don't you? Even when no one is wake who actually cares about it." Conner said. "Of course." A voice from within the spoke smoke. I mean 'A voice from within the smoke spoke'. "Well, Jase, do you think you could zap this guy awake Jase? He fainted when I taught his Dratini fly." Conner told Jase, who apparently was the voice within the smoke. "Sure!" Jase replied. The smoke had cleared by then. "Go Zap!" He then chucked a Pokéball as high as he could. "You do realize you could just toss it, right?" Conner asked. "Oh, really?" Jase replied. Conner face-palmed. The ultra ball Jase had thrown opened and a Jolteon popped out. "Use thunder on that random unconscious guy!" Jase told Zap. "That might be a bit overkill…" Conner muttered. The eeveelution shot a huge bolt of lightning and Fred. The good news: Fred was awake. The bad news: He was half blind, smoking, confused, and angry. "That might have been a bit too much…" Jase said. "Wha… Who're you?" Fred mumbled, stumbling over his words. "Is he high?" Jase asked. "First of all, this is Jase, Fred, and Jase, no, he is not high. You just ZAPPED HIM WITH A GIANT BOLT OF LIGHTNING AND YOU ASK IF HE IS HIGH? I had forgotten you… had an interesting personality." Conner yelled. "Ok, Ok, but who is he?" Jase responded. "Fred." Conner said. "Hello readers, my name is Jase and I am the electric type gym leader!" Jase said. Conner and Fred stared at him. "What are you doing?" They said in synch. "Breaking the fourth wall." Jase replied. Fred fainted. "I'm going to do it this time." Conner said before Jase could even open his mouth. "Physik, go." He released his Espeon. "Ok, I want you to use your psychic powers on Fred to wake him up." Physiks eyes glowed blue. Fred suddenly opened his eyes, had a seizure, and fell back unconscious. "Ummm… funny, but no." Conner said. Fred's eyes snapped open. "OhymygoshwhatjusthappenedIjustsawespeoninmyheadIthinkI'mgoinginsane!" Fred shouted at no one. "Calm down, that was just telepathy" Conner told him. "Oh." Fred said. "Anyways, if you are a gym leader Jase, let's battle!" "OK, party time!" Jase replied. Fred fainted. "Jase, would you please stop knocking my traveling companions unconscious?" Conner sighed. "Sure!" Jase answered. By then, Fred was awake thanks to Physik. "Let's battle! Go Paul!" "Zap, Zap him!"Jase cried¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬. The Jolteon shocked both Paul and Fred, causing them both to faint. "Oops…" Jase murmured. "Physik." Conner sighed. Fred was woken back up. "Go Carl!" Fred said. "Earthquake!" Carl made the earth shake with some strange power over earth, which a growlithe shouldn't have. Zap jumped and the earthquake was over before it even hit the ground. "Thunder! On the Pokémon, not the trainer." Jase said. Carl fainted before the thunder even hit him. "I have one last Pokémon! Bagon go!" Fred threw his last Pokéball at the ground, and a bagon popped out. "Bag" The dragon type said. It then started chasing Fred all around the path where they were fighting! "NO, attack Zap, not me!" Fred yelped at it. It thoroughly ignored him. "Wanna have lunch?" Jase asked Conner. "Um, sure?" He replied. They started eating lunch, which Jase had brought with him for some odd reason that we may never know of. They first had a peanut butter and jelly sandwich each. Then they ate carrots, grapes, Conner had celery and broccoli. Afterwards, they ate some cereal. I am only doing this to extend Fred's torture. To finish it off, they decided to have a granola bar. All the while, Bagon was chasing Fred all over the place. "Should we save him?" Conner asked. "Sure, I guess." Jase replied. "Zap." The electric Pokémon electrocuted the not so cute Pokémon knocking it unconscious. "Thanks, a 'huff', ton, 'puff'" Fred said, panting. "Now, I want to train Hyper," Conner said. "So I challenge you Jase!" "Whatev." The gym leader replied. Conner tossed his Pokéball up, and Hyper popped out. "OK, use dig, quick attack, then bite." Conner listed. Hyper dug underground. "Wait for it to pop up Zap." Jase yawned. "Then use electro ball." Hyper dug up from underground and a ball of electricity was launched at him. He quickly dodged it using quick attack, approached at high speeds and used bite, thus knocking out the Jolteon. "How high is that thing?" Jase asked. "Lv. 24" Conner replied. "That's not what I asked…"Jase said. "Never mind." "Go, hit and run!" Conner told and walked away from the battle." _10 minutes later _ When Conner walked back to the battle, Trapinch was fighting Electrode. "Explosion!" Jase cried. "Dig. It's his final effort to beat you!" Conner directed Hyper. Right when Hyper was barely underground Electrode burst into flames, and then blew up. Hyper was severely damaged but managed to stay conscious. Conner was blown back a bit, while Jase was sent flying and slammed into a tree. Suddenly, Hyper started glowing! A pulsing white light surrounded him. When the light disappeared, he was not a trapinch anymore, he had evolved! "Congratulations, you beat me with a cheat." Jase said. "Cheat?" Conner asked. "Yes, none of my electric attacks damaged him." Jase retorted. "HE'S A FREAKING GROUND TYPE. DUH YOUR MOVES DIDN'T DAMAGE HIM!"Conner yelled at him. "Oh" Jase said, "Well, here's the gym badge." "Give it to Hyper" Conner told him. So Jase did just that. _Dauth: I really pity Fred. But I'm glad Hyper evolved. Congrats Ulta! Anyway, if you're OC was not in this fanfic, it will be soon enough, as long as I keep up the one OC per chapter. Wow, over 1000 words. Next time, I'll try for more than 1100! -Dauth 


	3. A New Companion

Dauth: Like I said, I will be adding at least one OC this chapter. Jkaeberlein: Heh heh heh -pulls out machine gun- You better run! Dauth: Uh-oh… I'm out of here! OCs in this chapter: "English" Thoughts 'Telepathy' 'Pokémon talking' Chapter 3: A New Companion " Would you mind if I traveled with you guys?" Jase asked. "As long as-"Conner was interrupted by Fred "you don't knock me out, then sure." "OK, by the way, who's the new OC this chapter?" Jase said. Fred fainted. "Physik." Conner said. His espeon woke Fred back up. Walking down route 21, they were challenged by 3 more trainers, who all beat up Fred, and lost to Jase. Only one mad it to Conner. And how he beat Jase was a mystery. Anyways, here goes. "Would you mind telling me you name? I only battle trainers who I know names for. I'm Conner, also known as the champion." Conner told him. "Call me Calvin. Now let's fight!" The trainer said. "Go Impossibird!" Calvin threw out a Pokéball and a small bird popped out. "A pidgey? Really?" Conner asked "Go Derp!" He threw a Pokéball and the Magikarp popped out. Calvin: O_O "A Magikarp?!" "Yes… Is there something wrong with it?" Conner retorted, "Now, splash!" Once more, Derp randomly bounced around the arena at high speeds until it slammed into Impossibird, thus knocking him out. "How in the name of Arceus itself…" Calvin muttered. "Well, go Crainiderp!" He threw another Pokéball and a cranidos popped out of it. "Actually, Arceus isn't an it, he is a he." Conner said, "Now go, flail!" Magikarp flew at Crainiderp and had a seizure on it. Crainiderp fainted from too much derpiness. "HOW?" Calvin said, "Anyway, can I come with you? My Pokémon still need a ton of training." "Ok." Conner responded. "Oh yeah, Jase, give him your badge." "What? Oh right!" Jase said as he handed Calvin the gym badge. "Let's go!" Calvin said. "Um, you're a bit behind…"Conner said. He had his espeon use teleport and was already a long way down the trail. "Wait up!" Jase cried out. By the time they had caught up, Conner had returned Physik. Another trainer wanted to battle him, so he had sent out Blaziken. "Burner, let him make the first move." Conner told his Pokémon. "Well, isn't that nice of you? Go Golbat!" the challenger cried. "Use leech life!" "First of all, dodge it, second of all, what is your name?" Conner asked. "It's Austin." Austin said. His Pokémon flew at Blaziken at incredible speeds before seeming to go right through him and came out on fire. Literally. The burning bat slammed right into a tree. "How did? What? That should have hit!" Austin was panicking. "Go Skuntank!" The skunk Pokémon popped out of it's Pokéball, and then was thrown back by Burner who suddenly had appeared right in front of it. "No way a Pokémon could be that fast!" Austin gasped. "My Blaziken is faster than almost any Pokémon except those faster than the speed of sound." Conner answered. "Would you mind if you joined us? We are going on a training journey!" Conner asked Austin. "Sure!" He replied, "Let's go!" "You go without me. I want to see if you can get there before me." Conner said. "You got it!" And with that, they walked off leaving Conner alone with his Pokémon. "Well, Burner, guess we have some time to chat…" Conner told his Blaziken. 'I suppose so…' his Pokémon replied. "Wait, say that again!" Conner said. 'Um… I suppose so?' Burner repeated. I can understand Burner now. Without Physik translating! What can this mean! Conner thought. "I can understand you now!" He told the Blaziken. 'So you know what I'm saying?' The Pokémon replied. "Yep! We should check if I can understand other Pokémon as well! Come on out Physik! Umbra!" He threw 2 pokeballs up into the air. When they opened, two Pokémon stood before him. One was espeon, the other umbreon. 'Can you please tell me why we were brought out if there is nobody to battle?' Umbra asked Blaziken. "I can understand you know, that's why!" Conner said to the shadow eeveelution. 'I see. And you wanted to check if you could understand all Pokémon, no?' the dark type responded. "Wow, you sure had that accurate!" Conner told his Pokémon. "Anyways, we better catch up to everyone else!" And with that, they sprinted down the road, and toward Snowbelle city. When they saw the others just about 100 meters away, Conner asked Physik to hide them with Psychic. 'I thought you'd never ask.' The espeon said mischievously. With that, she made it so any passersby wouldn't see a thing out of the ordinary. They ran right past Jase, Calvin, Austin, and Fred. Physik's powers however, didn't hide noise, so when they looked back, the group was looking around in confusion. It sounded like a herd of donaphan had ran by since they were going so fast. But nobody could see any donaphan. So, imagine a giant clatter around you, but nothing was there. You would be confused too. Admit it. In any case, each group kept going on to their destination. Conner was never challenged, since no one saw him, and the other group… Let's just say it took them a while to get to Snowbelle… _15 hours later At Snowbelle _ "That took you long enough." Conner told the group. "When did you get here?!" Fred questioned him. "Um… about 15 hours ago…" He replied. "How!?" Calvin cried. "If you had a boss psychic type, what would you do?" "Oh." Jase said. "Which physic?" Everyone else face palmed. "Any-Ways, there's a gym here. The leader's the ice type." He said trying to make up for his mistake. "So let's challenge it!" Austin cried. "It won't be easy." Jase said. "I did beat you all after all." "Except me!" Calvin cried. "Let's do it." He ran off and turned the corner. "We should probably follow him. I don't think he knows were he's going…" Conner told the group. At that moment he came flying around the corner (not literally) "Um… Were is it again?" He asked. Everyone else face palmed. "It's over there" Conner said while pointing the other direction. "Oh." Calvin muttered, "Let's go!" With that, the group started heading off that direction. "Which building is it?" Fred asked. "Probably the big one with icicles hanging off it." Austin answered. Everyone but Fred face palmed. "In any case, we should probably get going." Conner said. "OK!" Everyone else said at once. They then went into the building. "We would like to challenge the gym leader." Fred said. "I'm sorry he is not here." The gym manager said. "He headed out to the winding woods." _Dauth: I had to end it somewhere. I'll try for even more next time! Sorry if I ended it at an inconvenient time. 


	4. Team Rocket!

Dauth: Ok, so I am not positive if I am going to reach 1200 words. If I do I will be able to add a new OC. Otherwise, it might not have any. Also, from now on, I will not put up new OCs. Let's do this! "English" Thoughts 'Telepathy' 'Pokémon talking' Chapter 4: Team Rocket! Well, he always seems to be gone whenever he has any challengers. Conner thought. "Well, I guess we better get going "Fred said. They headed out of the gym entrance, and walked to the path to the forest. "The trees look so creepy." Calvin said. They were dark, spooky, and all around creepy. This was one of those forests you would never enter after dark. The branches seemed to reach towards them like probing fingers. Shadows seemed to flicker among them. "Let's go in! It'll be a party!" Jase cried. Fred fainted and Physik had to wake him up. Everyone else stared at him. "What?" He asked, "Let's go!" With that, he ran into the forest. "I guess we should follow him." Conner said, "But be careful, the forest moves." "Yeah right!" Austin cried, and ran into the woods. "Um…" Calvin ran into the forest. "Well, guess we go!" Fred said and walked into the woods. "Here goes nothing. Conner said, and ran into the forest. Once inside, he knew he wouldn't see anyone, but looked around anyways. In the center of the clearing, he saw a moss covered stone surrounded by grass about 3 feet tall. He carefully avoided the tall grass and released his Pokémon. 'Why are we out now?' Hyper asked Burner. 'I'm not sure. Conner probably wants to tell us something.' The blaziken replied. "Actually no, I just wanted to talk to you!" It gets lonely when you're alone after all. Especially in this forest." Conner told them. 'Well duh.' Hyper told him. "I suppose that was quite obvious." Conner replied 'Yeah. Wait a sec…' Hyper hesitated 'Can you understand us?!' "Yes." Conner answered bluntly. 'Karp, Karp' Derp said 'Karp!' "Can he not speak?" Conner asked. 'No, no Magikarp can speak at all' Physik told him. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a giant dust cloud appeared in front of them. "Blast burn" Conner told Burner. The blaziken shot a giant fireball at the cloud. It hit something, and caused a giant explosion. When the heat dissipated, there was a giant metal machine that looked barely burned. "We knew you had a fire type, so we made this machine heat proof to take you down!" A voice from inside called out, "Now hand your Pokémon over right now!" "Never! Can't you leave me alone Team Rocket?!" Conner responded. "Wait… How'd you know I was in team rocket?!" The grunt cried. "You're pretty much the only group who builds machines." Conner told him. "Oh" The rocket said, "Well surrender your Pokémon!" 'I'm ready when you are!' A voice inside his head said. Okay Physik, here's the plan. You and Umbra use physic and shadow ball. Derp will use flail. Burner uses sky uppercut. Hyper should dig. The actual order will be: Hyper, Burner, you and Umbra, Derp, then Hyper. Do whatever comes to mind. Now go! He thought. His team launched into action. Hyper tunneled underground, while Blaziken punched it, knocking it up towards the sky. Both eeveelutions launched their attacks at the robot, which was flung back to the ground. Conner ran in, grabbed the hostage, then ran out and escaped, while Derp had a seizure on the grunt. The grunt fainted. Derp flopped away. Then, Hyper dug up, hit the self-destruct button, and ran for his life. The machine blew up, but instead of causing a huge forest fire, it formed a perfect sphere. "Good job Physik." Conner complimented his Pokémon, "Now what's your name? I'm Conner." "Sir buttsalot" The person he had rescued said, "and I'm a trainer. They didn't steal my Pokémon cause they didn't know I had any." At that minute, they heard a huge roaring noise. ' I managed to break through the physic powers hiding this plane enough to reveal it to us.' Physik said. "Run." Conner told the trainer, "We'll take care of it." With that, he jumped onto Burner, who picked up Umbra, and jumped up onto the ship by using Blaze Kick on the ground. Physik used psychic on herself, and Derp to levitate onto the ship. Sir buttsalot ran. Once on the ship, Conner told his Pokémon to split up and free any prisoners they find. If they can, get themselves off the ship. 'What about you?' Burner asked. "I'll be fine. Just go!" He said. All his Pokémon split up into different directions, except Derp, who accidently flailed off the edge of the ship. _With Fred _ Fred heard an explosion. He looked around, but saw no fire. He shrugged, then stepped forwards. Suddenly, a Magikarp fell out of the sky and landed on his head, and bounced off. "Derp! What are you doing here?" He asked the Pokémon. "Karp!" The fish said. "Well, better keep going!" Fred said. They walked into another area of the forest. "Hello, what's your name?" He asked the person in the cavern. "I'm Cole." The guy said, "I'm also lost. Do you know the way out?" "Nope!" Fred cried, "Let's go!" "OK!" Cole said. They walked out of the area, and found themselves in a large field covered with fire. _On the ship _ Conner was fighting for his life. Team rocket grunts and their Pokémon were swarming him. He roundhouse kicked a grunt, then punched a zubat in the face. I hope Derp survived, he thought while slamming two koffing's heads together He can take care of himself though, can't he. Another wave of grunts came, and all punched him at the same time. He was knocked back to the ground. "That's it!" He cried. Small amounts of black smoke were rising up around him. Some of it flew towards Conner and started taking a solid form in his hand. Shadows from under some grunts started crawling across the ground towards Conner. They all flew towards his hand, forming a shiny black sword with a dull edge. He swung it at a Pokémon knocking it back. Another wave of grunts ran at him, and he swung the sword slamming all of them back. "Bring it." He said calmly. _10 hours later _ His Pokémon came running up the stairs, then stopped in shock. Conner was standing in the middle of a deck covered by team rocket grunts and their Pokémon. 'What happened here?' Burner said numbly. The sword in Conner's hand dissipated. "I have no idea, but we've got to get out of here. They activated the self-destruct right before I could knock out the last one." They ran toward the edge. "Physik, get everyone down." Conner commanded his Pokémon. 'I don't have enough energy. I can get all but 1.' The psychic type said. "Get everyone but me down then. I'll find a way." Conner said. The psychic type was obviously worried, but obeyed him. She used teleport on everyone but Conner. "Well, I'm doomed. Cannonball!" He jumped off the edge. _With Fred _ Fred was amazed. He saw a huge field of flowers. "Wow…" Cole murmured. Suddenly, a bright flash of light flashed right in front of them. "Holy!" Fred stumbled back. When the bright light left their eyes, they saw all of Conner's Pokémon. "Physik! What are you and everyone else doing here!?" 'Conner… He's still on the ship…' "What ship?" Fred asked after recovering from his shock. A huge explosion blew up in the sky. 'That ship' Physik told him grimly. 'I hope he survived.' _With Conner _ Conner was falling through the air, when he just stopped in midair. 'Who dares invade my territory?' A voice rang through his head. He smiled. It's me Mewtwo. It's Conner. 'I sense you are telling the truth.' Conner suddenly found himself in a cave with an oddly shaped humanoid Pokémon. "Fortunately I'm a good swimmer." Conner said. 'I can just float you across the river.' Mewtwo said. They walked outside. Mewtwo used his psychic powers to float them across the river. _With Fred "Oh dang." Fred said. "Do you know these Pokémon?" Cole asked him. "Yes. They're my friend's P-Pokémon. He was on the ship that blew up." Fred replied numbly. "I'm sorry." Cole said. At that moment, Austin, Jase, and Calvin all ran out of the forest. "That forest's creepy!" Both Calvin and Austin yelled at the same time. "What are you talking about? That was fun!" Jase said happily. "Where's Conner? We saw a huge explosion. What was that? Do you have any pizza? Who's that?" "Talk about priorities" Calvin whispered to Austin. "This is Cole." Fred said. "He was lost." Just then, Sir buttsalot ran out of the forest and slammed into Jase. "Hello, have you seen Conner?" Calvin asked. "Yes, he flew up to that ship. Wait! Those are his Pokémon!" Sir said. "Yes. Did you not see the huge explosion?" Calvin said. "No." Sir said. Everyone but Jase and sir face palmed. "Well, we better go look for him." "No need." A voice said. A guy stepped out of the grass. "Who're you?" "I'm the gym leader." The man said. "And your friend challenged me a while ago. He can take care of himself." "We came to battle you!" Fred cried. _Conner and Mewtwo Conner was floated across the river by Mewtwo. "By the way, I think the reason team rocket came. You should tell other legendarys." 'I will remember that.' Mewtwo said. He teleported away in a bright flash of light. "Maybe I should have told him I'm not in the right part of the river…" He muttered, "Oh well." He looked around, and saw an odd square plate lying on the ground. "What's that?" He walked over to it and picked it up. "This is strange…" He put it in his bag. _With the group 'I sense something. I'll be right back' Physik said telepathically and she teleported away. "I hope she finds Conner…" Fred said. "Meanwhile, you want to battle me?" The gym leader said. "Of course!" The group said. _Conner "I may be stuck here for a while…" Conner said to himself, "Well, I have nothing to do, so I don't know why I'm talking to myself…" Suddenly, a bright light appeared right in front of him. "Hello Physik." He said. 'How'd you know it was me? And why are you giving off such a strong… aura?' "You can speak aloud. And I think it was this tablet." He held it up to Physik. 'You are right. That plate is amazingly powerful.' "Well, let's get back to the group first." Conner said. With that, Physik teleported them to the rest of the group. "Where were you?!" The entire group yelled at him. "Ok, so a brief summary would be, I went on the air ship with my Pokémon, they freed everyone, teleported off cause I told them to leave me, I fell, met Mewtwo for the 2nd time, found a tablet thing, then Physik found me and teleported me out." He realized everyone was staring at him and sighed. "This'll take a while" _Dauth: That was way longer than what it originally was meant to be. It was originally going to be 1200. Now it is 1800! I was on a freaking roll! Jkaeberlein: Heh Heh Heh Dauth: No. Get out! I will not let you ruin my moment! (Kicks him out of room) 


	5. The Death Game

Dauth: I'm not even going to try to get longer then last time. I'm using sir instead of Sirbuttsalot. But I did come up with a title! Yay! Chapter 5: The Death Game "So you're saying you just met a legend after single handedly fighting off an army of team rocket grunts on your own." The gym leader stated. "Yes." Conner told him. "And my friends want to challenge you." "Fine. Go Beartic." Wulfric said, "And you can all take me at once." "Go Carl!" Fred cried. "Crainiderp!" Calvin cried. "Sir burnyourbuttsalot!" Sir cried. "Stunky go!" Austin sent his Pokémon out. "Zap!" Jase chucked his Pokéball as high as he could. "Squirtle!" Cole cried. "Hyper. You try earning the badge yourself." Conner calmly told his Pokémon, "And let's do this Burner." "Adam will also be participating in this challenge." Wulfric said, "For all who don't know, Adam is my apprentice." "And I'll be using Blastoise!" A guy said well walking out of the forest, "What's the challenge this time?" "Survival obstacle course." The gym leader said. "That one?" Conner murmured, "Isn't that the incredibly dangerous one?" "Yes." Adam replied. "Just checking." He said. "Let's go!" Jase yelled. Wulfric and Adam led them to the building, which they had identified as the gym. The group was led to an underground area. "This isn't the normal part of the gym, but it's used for large groups challenging me at once." Before their eyes, was a giant battle arena over water. It was made up of multiple platforms with tons of cannons, rocks, boomerangs, and occasionally lightning bolts flew around the stadium. "You start over here." Wulfric said while walking over to a platform on the edge. The group followed him and Calvin asked a question," What's the goal of this?" "Survive two hours by jumping from platform to platform while dodging any projectiles flying towards you." Wulfric jumped onto the platform. "Let's do this!" Jase said, and jumped onto the platform and started hopping across the platforms. The rest group followed, albeit reluctantly. Conner and Burner jumped to the first platform. "We need to eliminate the others fast if we don't want them to do the same to us." Conner told his Pokémon, "So we also have to watch out for objects flying at us." A boulder flew past his head. 'Like that?' Burner said dryly. They jumped to another platform, nearly got zapped by lightning, hit by a boulder, and shot full of arrows in 10 seconds. Jase was knocked off the edge of the platform he was standing on. "I forgot to tell you! If I lose then you all get a badge!" Wulfric yelled at them while dodging another rock. "K Burner, let's get ready to smash some rocks. I'm gonna try to get the shadow control like on the ship. The other's are to distracted." Conner focused, and small amounts of shadows came towards him forming a small knife. A boulder hit the platform causing it so shake, nearly knocking both person, and Pokémon nearly off the platform. A bolt of lightning zapped Burner knocking him down. Conner deflected an arrow with his knife. Another boulder fell from the ceiling, which Burner hit with sky uppercut while Conner slashed at it with his knife causing it to fly off the platform and hit Fred knocking him away. The team off trainer and Pokémon jumped to another platform, where a boomerang flew towards them before spiraling off. "Those could be trouble." Conner told Burner. 'We never know which direction anything could come from.' Burner said. They hopped to yet another platform. _ With Fred "No! Must live! No!" Fred cried while precariously balancing on the edge of the platform. Carl grabbed his pants and pulled him back on. "Thanks!" He said to his Pokémon. "Growlithe!" Carl said playfully. Out of nowhere, Jase flew out of seemingly nowhere. "Ow… My head." Jase muttered, "Did I have to be hit by a rock, slammed into by arrows, hit by a boomerang, and then struck by lightning to slam me into the ground? Really?!" "Um…" Fred said hesitating. "At least Zap made it!" Jase said, his mood changing completely. The Jolteon popped her head out of his coat. "Should we work together?" Fred questioned, although a little unwilling. "Sure! Zap, thunder!" The Jolteon fired a lightning bold at the rock flying towards Fred. "Thanks! We should stay here." Fred loosened up after nearly getting hit by a rock as large as his arm. Another boulder flew towards them right as he said that. "Rock smash!" Fred cried to Carl. He jumped up, hit the rock, and broke it in 2. "Use your control over electricity and fire that bolt back!" Jase said, and Zap turned back the lightning bolt, and shot it towards Wulfric. _ With Connor "Burner!" Conner barely saved his Pokémon from falling off the platform. 'Thanks. We should get moving.' The blaziken responded. "On it." Conner said as he jumped to another platform, dodged a boomerang, jumped off a rock, narrowly dodged a lightning bolt, and cut down some arrows. 'How'd you do that?' the Pokémon asked him once he caught up. "No idea! Jump!" A bolt of lightning flew at them after being dodged by Wulfric. The duo barely dodged it. "Time for something insane. Return!" Conner returned Burner and jumped to another platform. He jumped on the weird thing that throws the boomerangs. It tossed another boomerang flinging Conner along with it. He landed safely on another platform before releasing Burner. 'What was that?!' Burner cried at him, 'I swear! Everyday you're getting more risky!' "So?" Conner asked, "It's done no harm yet!" 'Yet…' the blaziken muttered. Suddenly, an arrow flew towards Burner, slamming him off the edge. "No!" Conner exclaimed. Another arrow flew at him nearly knocking him off. "Dang it! Got. To. Focus!" He said. He used his shadow knife to shatter boulders, deflect lightning and arrows, and knock boomerangs at everyone else. He knocked Sir off, destroyed the boomerang tool, and then hit a boulder with another boulder. Black smoke started rising all around him. "This game is done for." He muttered. The darkness flowed around him surrounding him with a dark shield that made everything that hit him rebound. _ With Fred Fred saw Conner being surrounded by a dark shield. "That's interesting…" he murmured. A arrow shot him knocking him to the ground. "You ok?" Jase asked him. "No." He said. Jase was knocked down to the ground by a boulder. _ With Hyper 'Ok.' Hyper murmured to himself, 'This place can't hit me when I'm underground.' He dug a pit and hid in it and covered it up. He heard something hit the platform. It caused a minor earthquake, which severely damaged Hyper. He heard a loud thump. "Ow…" he heard someone mutter. He dug up to the surface. "Oh! Hello Hyper!" Cole said a bit shocked at the sight. Hyper jumped up and slammed his head into an incoming rock instantly shattering it. At that moment, he started glowing. When the light died down, he had transformed from a more bug like Pokémon into a dragon resembling Pokémon. "Wow! You evolved!" Cole exclaimed. 'I hope I evolve soon too…' Squirtle muttered. Squirtle shot another water gun at a rock causing it to fall back. "Great job!" Cole told his Pokémon. A lightning bolt struck the entire platform knocking everyone off except Hyper since he's a ground type. "Beat Wulfric!" Cole cried as he fell. 'I will.' Hyper said confidently. He shot a giant beam at a inbound rock. An arrow bounced harmlessly off his scales. Lightning zapped him but did nothing. He roared, and struck a boulder big as he was with his tail. _ With Wulfric Wulfric stood in one place as his Pokémon deflected everything with a swipe of its claws. A lightning bolt flew at him and he dodged it. He heard a roar, and a boulder flew at him. Beartic swiped at it, but wasn't strong enough and slammed into him knocking him off the edge. _ With Conner "This can never beat me." Conner muttered, "It should be over now." He lowered his shadow shield. He noticed Wulfric falling off the edge and smirked. "I was right." He said. He jumped over to Hyper. "Good job! You evolved!" He congratulated the Flygon. He roared. "And we won." Conner smiled. "Now shall we jump off?" 'Of course!' Hyper cried. Together, they jumped off the platform and into the water below. "Congratulations! You all win the gym badge!" Wulfric said. "Yay!" Jase cried happily, "By the way, what was that force field you had around you Conner?" _Dauth: So, I conferred with Eli earlier, and I must say, I'm not happy about what's coming up. I already gave him permission. If you want to know, ask him. I will not tell. I don't like it. 1454 words is pretty good. I'm nearly finished with the next chapter, but no due dates, K? 


	6. Shadow Manipulation

Dauth: I am going to explain the shadow powers this chapter. I think. This is the same night as chapter 5 Chapter 6: Shadow manipulation "I have no idea." Conner replied, "It started on the team rocket ship." "What are you talking about?" Calvin asked. "This." Conner said, triggering whatever the powers causing him to control the darkness. A shadowy sword grew into his hand. The entire group except Jase stumbled back in surprise, and possibly a small bit of fear. Conner made it disappear and the group calmed down. "What was that?" Cole asked. "I don't know. It just comes to me." Conner replied. "We should come up with a name for it." Jase said, "How about shadow manipulation! From what I've seen, you have the ability to control shadows." "Yeah…" Conner murmured thoughtfully, "I suppose that if this power is like a dark type Pokémon, I should train…" "Try going in the forest. We'll meet you at the gym." Wulfric told him. "K…" He said hesitantly, "Use Physik, then teleport to me." As he said that, the espeon teleported them away. Conner ran into the forest with Burner and Hyper. He used his powers and made a sword in his hand. "Go!" He threw two more pokeballs in the air. Umbra popped out of the first one. The second one opened up and a Lucario popped out. "So… you… want… to… train…" He said slowly. "Don't worry about speaking. Just talk naturally, but you have gotten better at you're aura sensing." Thanks. But you can't understand me can you?' The Lucario said. "Yes. I can." Conner replied. He swung the blade at a tree, and the sword swung through it as if it were warm butter. "This blade can be sharp." He murmured. Suddenly, a small fireball flew out of nowhere. "Who was that?!" Conner exclaimed. A person in a red shirt walked out of the forest. "Team Flare!" Conner cried, "Xavier? How many times must I beat you?" "More times than you can count." The Team Flare leader said calmly. "Let's do this!" Conner cried, and charged him. "Come out." Xavier responded. An army of team flare grunts came out from the cover of the trees. Burner replied by shooting a blast of fire blowing up tons of the grunts. A psychic bubble contained the explosion. "Good job Physik!" Conner cried out while slashing at another grunt. The espeon slammed it into the ground near the army of the Team Flare grunts before causing it to disintegrate. "Get back!" Conner cried at his Pokémon. They ran back and Conner slammed his sword into the ground. A wave of darkness crawled across the ground originating from the point where he had slammed down his sword. When it reached the grunts, it knocked them about 10 miles away but didn't harm them. "Where did you get such power?" Xavier asked, "You were not supposed to have a dark plate!" "I don't know what you are talking about?!" Conner exclaimed. "Go Umbreon!" Xavier responded by releasing a dark Pokémon. "Umbra!" Conner called his Pokémon out. Umbra fired a shadow ball at the fellow Umbreon. It struck the Pokémon firing him back into a tree. "You trained your Pokémon as well…" The commander noted. "K everyone! Combo blow!" All his Pokémon charged at Xavier following their trainer. Conner shot a black bolt of lightning, Burner shot his huge fireball at Xavier, Lucario shot a giant blue sphere, Physik shot a psychic, Umbra shot his shadow ball, while Derp launched himself like a… fish cannonball. Xavier released his Gyarados, who was completely destroyed. The excess sent Xavier flying out of the forest. "That should show him." Conner muttered. 'You showed new powers during that fight.' Burner said. "I know." Conner said. He shot a black lightning bolt at a random tree. The tree was instantly dissolved. "Let's try having a battle. You should be able to survive." 'Ok' Burner said. He shot a giant flame at him. Conner barely put up a shield before the explosion hit him. He replied with a dark pulsating ball. It hit Burner and threw him back all the way into a tree. Physik tried to throw him to the ground but couldn't reach him. She too was hit by a black ball slamming her into Burner. 'Gah!' she cried. Derp splashed towards him, and he shot him with the lightning. Lucario shot an aura sphere at him, which he countered with the same black sphere. The two spheres hit each other and caused a huge explosion knocking all the other Pokémon further away. "Urgh." Conner said. He had known Lucarios aura sphere was powerful, but he hadn't expected for him to be able to counter it with his own black ball. 'How…' Lucario said tiredly. "Don't know." Conner muttered. They both fainted from exhaustion. When they woke up, Lucario eyed Conner warily. 'How did you counter my aura?' "I don't know." Conner responded. He looked around and saw his Pokémon lying in the ruins of trees. "You guys ok?" He asked. 'No, but we'll heal.' Burner got up wincing, 'But every move seems to be stronger than the last.' "We should figure out why I have these abilities." Conner said. Unexpectedly, a huge explosion sounded in the trees. "Really, how many explosions have there been here anyways? 5?" Conner muttered. He ran towards whatever random source of the explosion there was. "Team Rocket?! Again!?" He cried. A giant machine was standing in front of him. It shot missiles at him. They shot through the air causing a huge explosion of fire. He had fortunately managed to put up a shield, but it took most his energy. "Blast Burn!" Burner shot a ball of fire causing a large explosion. "Another one." Conner muttered. He shot his own dark ball at the same time as Lucario. None of their attacks did much damage. The robot shot it's own blast causing an even larger explosion. Conner and his team were thrown back to the ground. "Great." Conner moaned. He and his team fainted. When Conner and his team woke up, he saw someone leaning over him. "Wha…" He murmured, "Burner?" 'Yes. Are you okay?' The Blaziken asked. "I will be." He said, "But we just got our butts kicked. By team rocket of all things. We should head to the gym." A bit later, Conner had made it to the gym. He had returned his Pokémon earlier. "Conner! You're ok!" Jase cried happily. "Yeah. I encountered team rocket again. They have a much more powerful robot than normal though." Conner answered, "We got our butts kicked." "How about we challenge the next gym then!" Cole suggested. "Fine." Conner stated, "Let's get going now." They headed out of the city leaving behind Wulfric and Adam. A Pikachu attacked them, but Hyper beat it easily. "No." was the only thing Conner said. _With Wulfric and Adam "Are you sure?" Wulfric asked. "Yes" Adam replied, "I want to travel with them." "Then run now! Conner travels quickly. He will probably leave behind the rest of the group. Go!" Adam ran towards the direction the group had left in. "I hope I can catch up!" Adam muttered as he ran through the forest, "Come on Talonflame!" He threw a Pokéball in front of him and jumped. When the light from the ball cleared, a bird flew out. He landed, and he and Talonflame soared out of the forest. _With the other group "We should train." Jase said. "Fine, race you to the town. Certain rules though!" Conner said before Jase could accept, "We will battle on the way. If you or your Pokémon faint, you lose. No other rules. Ok?" "Fine." Jase muttered. "Ok." Calvin accepted. "Whatever." Austin said. "Sure!" Cole said lightly. "I accept." Sir told him. 'Let's do this!' Hyper said. "When… did…you…get out?" Conner asked him slowly. 'Just now.' He said bluntly. "Right. Pokémon can get out on their on." "Uh... are you talking to him?" Cole asked. "Yep! That's one of the problems in this fanfiction! We have to find out why!" "Um… What are you talking about?" Fred fainted. "Squirtle." Cole said. Squirtle shot a water gun at Fred's face, waking him up. "Great. Why did you ever let him come?" Fred moaned. "3." Jase said, "2, 1, GO!" "Wait. We're starting?" Cole asked. "Yep! RUN!" Jase ran down the path to the next town. "Come on Lucario!" Conner released his Pokémon and they ran after him. After they were around halfway to the next town, Jase had his Jolteon use quick attack with him holding on to get ahead of Conner. Conner simply smiled. "Extreme speed!" He grabbed onto Lucario as he greatly sped up. Lucario easily pulled ahead of Zap and Jase. Conner fired a black sphere in front of Jase creating an explosion. Conner jumped off Lucario, and they both kept running. _With Adam "I see them! Speed up!" Adam told his Talonflame. His Talonflame increased it's speed, but couldn't catch up. "They must be using some fast move." He noted, "Well, let's do the same! Aerial ace!" His Talonflame sped up. "Oh look, there's Fred!" He said seeing the specific person below him, "Dive!" His Talonflame flew down and nearly hit the ground. Fred stumbled back, "Where did you come from?!" He exclaimed. "I was stalking you." Adam said creepily. "Ok!" Fred said, "But do you mind if we ride your Talonflame? They're racing." "Sure! Grab on!" Adam told him as he jumped, "Aerial ace!" His Talonflame flew towards the next town at incredible speeds. _At the next town "Well, it seems I came in first and you in second." Conner told Jase. Suddenly, a flaming bird flew past them at high speeds. "Adam and Fred seem to have arrived." Conner said. "How'd you now who it was?" Jase asked him. "The flaming bird." Conner said. "Oh." Jase muttered. "Hi! Can I come?" Adam asked. "Sure!" Jase replied happy to change the topic. About 30 minutes later, Cole made it in panting. By then, Hyper had made it to them easily. He was barely exhausted but his fastest move was also quick attack. "Shall we challenge the next gym?" Conner asked. "Sure!" Fred exclaimed. "You all need to train. You and your Pokémon will battle my team and me. Let's do this!" "Squirtle!" "Stunky!" "Zap!" "Carl." "Blaziken!" "Impossibird!" "Lucario, Burner, Umbra, Physik, and Derp!" Conner responded to their challenges. "Ok, this will be me vs. you. Trainers can fight Pokémon and other trainers." Conner used his powers to get his sword ready. "Burner, you take on the other blaziken, Squirtle, and Stunky." Conner told his Pokémon, "Derp, splash the rest. I'll take the trainers. If any of us are losing, Physik teleport us back. Umbra and Lucario, hang back. Ok?" All his Pokémon nodded. Conner jumped at the other trainers and knocked them back to the ground. "This is a test if your Pokémon can fight without you commanding them. However, it is also a test if you are up for battle. Some people like team rocket won't have anything against hurting the trainers. At that moment, Fred threw a punch at him. Conner stopped it easily by creating a small dark shield so thin but hard, it was nearly invisible. Conner kicked Fred sending him flying into a tree. "Gah!" He cried. Conner roundhouse kicked Cole knocking him into Adam sending them into a different tree. He shot weakened black lightning at Calvin throwing him into Fred. Austin slowly backed off. Conner shot a black ball slamming him into yet another tree. I hope my Pokémon are having the same amount of 'difficulty'. Conner thought. At that moment, a Squirtle flew towards him at incredible speed followed closely by a skunk Pokémon. From the other direction, he heard the sounds of screaming. He snickered. Suddenly, a fist hit the back of his head throwing him to the ground. "Not so tough now, are you?" Austin sneered. Conner responded by shooting a more powerful shadow ball. It smacked into him throwing him into a tree. The momentum slammed him through the tree and into another tree. "Gaaaaaah!" He screamed, blood spurting out of his mouth. "Don't get overconfident." Conner said unemotionally. He turned and walked back towards where his Pokémon were battling. _Dauth: Yeah! 2062 words. I made it! It was going to be longer but I moved that to the next chapter. If you read fanfics, what Ulta wants involves shipping. 


	7. A Legendary Misunderstanding

Dauth: So yeah, first bit was originally part of the last chapter. But this time I actually have a background story… somewhat. Jkaeberlein: Hehehe Dauth: (eyeing him warily) What this time? Jkaeberlein: Hehehe Dauth: I'm going to start the story now… Jkaeberlein: Hehe Chapter 7: A Legendary Misunderstanding "You ok?" Conner asked. "That's a funny question after you were the one who beat us up." Austin muttered, "But yeah, we'll be fine." "Wait a sec…" Conner murmured, "I wonder…" He pulled out the pink slab from earlier. He tried using his powers, but they came out pink. "Great." Conner muttered. Right then, the wounds on all his friends disappeared and the plate started glowing. After a few seconds, it stopped. "Where'd you get that power?!" Cole exclaimed. "Now." Conner resolved, "And I think it came from the pink slab." "Maybe we should find someone who could help us with this." Calvin suggested. "Sure!" Jase said. "I'll go alone. You go with everyone else to challenge the gyms." Conner told him. "Sure!" Fred said. "Physik." Conner released his espeon. She used teleport to teleport them away. "Well, we should challenge the gym." The group walked toward the gym. _With Conner 'Did you forget about me?' Hyper muttered. "No. But if you want to go you can." 'No thanks.' The Flygon said quickly. "Let's train." 'Fine. One on one, me versus you.' Lucario said. "Sure!" The adversaries got into position facing across from each other. Lucario started the action with a punch which Conner countered with his sword, knocking the punch around then slicing towards Lucario which he blocked with the spike on his wrist. Lucario shot an aura sphere, which was blocked by a shadow sphere. Conner used his sword to cause a huge explosion of shadows. This time however, the sword stayed intact and stuck in the ground. Conner pulled it out and held it at the ready Lucario shot another aura sphere, which was countered by the same attack Conner had used as before. The remnants of the aura flew towards Conner blowing him back a bit. Conner shot his lightning at Lucario this time knocking the Pokémon back a small amount. "One shot at our best?" Conner asked. 'Fine.' Lucario responded. The two combatants charged up their respective attacks. Conner condensed his sphere to make it more powerful while Lucario did the same. Once neither could hold the power they released. Conner's ball shot through the air with pulsating darkness surrounding it. Lucario's aura sphere tore through the air sparking with power. The attacks barely missed each other thanks to their owners' control. When they hit their targets, both Conner and Lucario were sent flying. "Guh!" Conner cried as he slammed into a tree and fell to the ground. He then fainted from pure exhaustion from the attack. Lucario on the other hand, was sent flying into a tree, through it, through about 20 more trees, a house, and was slammed into the side of a cliff. Lucario fainted from the large amount of power and all the obstacles he was driven through. 'Who woulda thought that he'd have trained himself so hard?' Burner muttered, 'Wait… What's that?' _ 10 hours later "Guh." Conner muttered, "So tired." 'You won!' Burner exclaimed. "What?" Conner murmured, "So he fainted?" 'Yes, after he destroyed many trees.' Burner said, 'And you're sword stayed solid. It also formed a sheath.' "I remember putting more energy into it…" Conner said strapping the sheath on his belt. He stood up, and walked back towards the path. "There's someone there…"He muttered, "Get down!" He and his Pokémon fell to the ground as something whistled past his head. "Run! I'll stay here!" Conner commanded. All his Pokémon hesitated and Conner sighed. "Just go!" His Pokémon fled despite their extreme power. "I can feel your power. It's familiar but I know you're a legendary!" Conner said dramatically, "Time to try something new!" He drew his sword and swung it. A wave of darkness extended from the blade freezing everything in its path. Conner sheathed his sword and ducked as the Pokémon flew over his head. It tried to stop but couldn't and hit it and stopped. "Latios?!" Conner exclaimed. 'How…do you…know me?' Latios said telepathically weakly. "Come on. Do I really look that different? Where's Latias?" Conner asked him. 'Who are you?' Latios said before falling unconscious. Conner pulled out his pink tablet calling upon it's powers to heal. Latios slowly opened his eyes. "Ok, that's better. Now why don't you remember me?" Conner asked him. 'Where did I meet you?' "The plasma base. I released you and Latios before challenging N, remember?!" Conner was worried. 'Conner! I'm sorry I didn't recognize you…' Latios said. "It's fine. By the way, do you happen to know anything about this?" Conner asked while drawing his sword and summoning a dark sphere in his other hand. 'Maybe…. It could have been hit by an incredibly Overpowered dark type attack at legendary level. If so, it could have taken your memory...' Latios trailed off before saying it again telepathically. "Maybe… but that wouldn't explain why I can use this tablets powers to heal." He said holding up the slab. 'Where did you get that?!' Latios exclaimed backing off. "Near Mewtwo." 'You met Mewtwo?' Latios said faintly. "Yes. Guy! Come back!" Conner yelled in the direction of his Pokémon, "They'll be here soon." 'Great… Wait… What… But…' "I hope this doesn't happen all the time." Conner sighed, "Yes, I can understand you." By the time Latios recovered, Conner's Pokémon arrived. 'Latios!' Burner exclaimed. "Anyways, why'd you come here? And where's Latias?" That's why! Latias was taken by team rocket!' 'What! We have to save her!' Hyper cried. "Yes, but why do you want to? You've never met her before." Conner said, "Anyways, everyone! Return!" 'Get on! Now!' Conner hopped on Latios who sped up incredibly fast. Conner managed to form a shield in front of his face. When he did that, Latios went faster than ever with Conner holding on for dear life. "Come on!" Conner exclaimed just before jumping off of Latios. 'Are you insane?!' "Yes" Conner replied. Latios somehow face planted in midair. "Just go down! I'll meet you there." Latios sighed. He flew down towards the ground. Just before Conner hit the ground, he created a platform of shadows, which he landed on safely. Latios sighed in relief. "Don't worry, I can take care of myself. Come out!" Conner sent out his Pokémon. They all stared at the huge building in front of them. "Let's try the attack I used against you." Conner drew his sword and put more energy into than ever. He swung it causing a huge ray. "Well, let's go!" Conner ran towards the building. His Pokémon sighed and followed. Latios just stared. "Come on!" Conner yelled at him. They ran into the fortress. They saw tons of grunts, which Conner knocked out with a single swing of his sword. After a long time, they finally found a room full of cages. "He doesn't like soup!" A voice cried. "While that was random." Conner muttered. 'Latios!' someone cried out. 'Latias!' Latios flew in the direction. "He doesn't like butter!" the voice from before said. "I think whoever that is, is insane." Conner muttered before following Latios. By the time he caught up, Latios was floating in front of a cage. "Latias…" Conner murmured. 'Conner? What are you doing here?' "Rescuing you" He replied before Latios could translate. 'You understand me?' Latias asked. "Yes. You don't seem as shocked as your brother." Conner said snickering. Latias giggled. "Anyways, we should probably free you. Who wants to do it?" He asked. 'It's too tough for any attack you throw at it. You have to get the key.' "Forget the key, let me do it." Conner summoned one of his darkness balls to his hand. He launched it at the cage completely demolishing it. "You ok?" He asked Latias. 'I'm fine. What was that?' "I have no idea." He said, "But we should escape before the freeze effect wears off." 'What?' 'You have so much to learn from this one day I was with Conner.' Latios muttered. "A horse suffocated me into a wall!" The other voice said. "I froze him but he still blurts random things… Wow…" Conner mumbled annoyed, "It's wearing off! Run!" He darted out of the room and ran for his life. After they escaped, Latias was greatly confused. 'Will you please say what's going on?' "No." Conner said. Everyone else face planted. 'So, Conner's been able to manipulate darkness, harness the plates power, and communicate with Pokémon.' Latios told Latias bluntly. She fell unconscious. "What did you say about the plates?" Conner asked confused. 'That pink slab is the pixie plate. You were able to use it's powers to heal other people.' Latios said. "Ok… but that doesn't explain my shadow powers. It even allowed me to solidify this sword." 'If that's so… then the Dread plate may have been absorbed inside of you a long time but you just learned to harness its powers.' Latios told him. "So if I collect all of the plates…" 'Then you could either use them or return all but the dread plate to Arceus. He will be angry.' "I don't care. We have to return them to him." Conner replied, "But we also need to train." 'That's correct.' Latios said, 'Now, can you please wake up Latias?' "Sure. Physik!" The espeon used her psychic powers to wake up the Eon Pokémon. 'Uhhh…' Latias said. "Are you ok?" 'Yeah… Just a bit… confused.' The legendary said. "Well, we should train." Conner repeated. 'Sure! Everyone attack Conner!' Latias cried and ran at him. He blocked with his shade blade and slammed her into a tree. 'Geez Conner, what do ya have against trees?' Hyper muttered before attacking him. He shot a darkness ball at the ground. Right before it struck, Lucario used Extremespeed and the Latis flew away with their enhanced speed. A huge explosion spread out from the impact point. By the time the smoke cleared, Hyper, Burner, Derp, Umbra, and Physik were all lying on the ground beaten in one hit. Lucario and the Latis were all barely standing (or floating) from the huge amount of energy that hit them. Lucario shot a weak aura sphere, which was closely followed by a luster purge and a faint mist ball. All were destroyed by multiple black spheres, which then slammed into the Pokémon. They were sent flying. "Do I win?" Conner mused, "I always shoot to strong and I can't be hit." He frowned. Latios and Latias were floating up. 'You can't beat legendaries that easily.' The duo said at the same time before firing their signature moves. Conner simply slashed his sword at the balls cutting right through them sending out a wave of darkness. It struck the Latis disrupting their psychic abilities. They fell to the ground. "I'd say I win." Conner said. 'Yes.' Latios murmured. Conner pulled out his Pixie plate and used it to heal his Pokémon. "I think that you might need training as well." He told them. 'I think we are coming with you.' Latios decided. _Dauth: So, this time I remembered to have a reason for the meeting with the legendaries and why they'd recognize Conner. See you later! Also, the Eons twins didn't actually train that much so Conner could beat them. Jkaeberlein: Hehehe 


	8. Chapter 8

Dauth: This is another chapter. That is all I will say. By the way, I decided to heed my friends complaints. Chapter 8: Reforming the group Conner shot a black ball towards the ground causing a large explosion. Lucario shot his signature move towards Conner and Conner stood his ground. The aura sphere hit him dead on but did barely anything. The Latis attacked him with their moves and barely anything actually happened. He stood still as Blast burns, aura spheres, mist balls, luster purges, hyper beams, shadow balls, and psychics. He withstood the pain and returned fire with a single attack sending all of his Pokémon as well as the Latis to the ground. 'You are getting much stronger.' Burner noted. "And you don't instantly faint." Conner 'complimented' his Pokémon, "Anyways, should we go get another plate?" 'Sure!' Hyper said. At that moment, another huge explosion sounded nearby. "Can I never get a break?" Conner muttered. He ran towards the location and was closely followed by his Pokémon. They reached the point of the explosion and Conner was not happy. "That robot." He growled. He pulled out his sword and got ready to battle. The robot fired a huge barrage of missiles. "With an upgrade." He jumped up into the air and slashed his sword. It didn't affect the machine. He ran towards it and slashed directly through it extending his reach with more shadows. The result was a huge black sword cutting the robot entirely in half. "You can't match me now." Conner muttered grimly. He reduced it down to his normal side and sheathed it. His Pokémon just stood there shocked. "What's this?" He said jumping into the machine. He had seen a glint in the engine. He walked to the engine and noticed 2 yellow things. One looked like the Pixie plate, and the other looked a bit like a thing you might find in a computer. Conner used his sword to hack both loose, and he brought both out of the machine. 'How did Team Rocket ever get 2 rare items like those?!' Latios exclaimed, 'The Zap Plate, and the Shock Drive!' "Well, they probably don't have any more…" Conner murmured, "So, they seem to be wherever an element is. Zap; machine, Pixie; Pokémon Village." 'So where would another be?' Burner questioned him. "Probably… I have no idea." Conner replied. 'Well, we could go back and travel with the others!' Hyper suggested. "I suppose that will do, but what about Latias and Latios?" Conner asked. 'We can turn invisible.' Latios assured him. "Then Physik, find them and teleport us to them." 'Will do Conner!' The espeon assured him. After waiting about 2 minutes, Conner and his friends found themselves around 50 feet behind their traveling companions. "Turn invisible now." Conner whispered to the Latis. They vanished from sight. Conner decided to follow his friends for a bit. After about 20 minutes, Conner decided to make his presence known. "Hi." He said simply. "Wha! Who!" Fred exclaimed. "Conner?" Cole asked. "Where've you been?" Calvin asked him. "Did you find something?" Sir asked. "Yes." Conner replied, "And a friend has a theory." "Which would be?" Jase asked. "I'll tell you later. First, we have to get slabs like the pink one I found earlier." "Ok…" Cole muttered thoughtfully. "Anyways, let's battle! I've been training!" Jase cried, "You know, the way we did before!" Conner sighed, "Fine." He drew his sword and got ready to fight. His Lucario stepped forward and charged up an aura sphere. "Stay out of this Lucario. I need some more training." Conner warned his Pokémon. 'Don't kill them.' Lucario retorted. "Don't worry." Conner smiled. Jase smirked mistaking the Pokémon talking as warning his trainer to watch out for his strength. He threw out all his pokeballs into the air releasing his Pokémon. He stepped forward as well. "Humph." Conner did nothing but stand still as all the attacks of electricity raced toward him. They all struck their target, barely affecting him at all. He smiled and asked Jase, "Is that all you've got?" He shot a small ball of shadows at the ground shooting Jase and his Pokémon flying. "Gah!" Jase cried. "Nothing you throw at me will hurt me now." Conner told him smiling. "How did you get so powerful?" Cole asked him. "Training and pure epicness." He responded, "And no matter how much you train I'll be at least one step ahead of you." He pulled out his Zap plate and Pixie plate. "Not to mention I can turn your own element against you now." The zap plate glowed and he summoned lightning around it. At that moment, another explosion sounded nearby. "Can I never rest?" Conner muttered. He ran towards it with his friends and Pokémon hanging behind. Once Conner reached the source he sighed. "Will you teams never give up?" He muttered looking at the Emboar in front of him. He shot a black dart of shadows at it instantly knocking it out. "Well, well, well. Who do we have here? The fool who beat everyone in his path." A grunt snorted at him. "You do not know what you're dealing with. My Pokémon aren't even here with me." "Then you lose! Emboar!" "He's down and out." Conner told him. "Fine! Hydreigon! Go!" The grunt said throwing a Pokéball. Conner smirked. He shot a rapid-fire barrage of tiny dark darts knocking the Hydriegon out of the sky instantaneously. "Wh-what are you?" The grunt exclaimed. "You do not need to know." Conner told him. He sent him into unconsciousness with shadow darts from behind. Conner turned and walked away. "Well?" Cole asked once Conner got back to the group with his Pokémon. "Just Team Rocket again." He sighed. "I've got to train." He walked away from the group slowly. "He seems depressed…" Jase muttered. Conner walked into the forest nearby with his shoulders hunched. Once inside he smiled and stood straight. "You can show yourselves now." He spoke seemingly to the air. It shimmered and Latios and Latias appeared. 'Well, we could have you strengthen your mental powers.' Latios smiled. "Let's do this!" Conner was definitely in a partying mood for no apparent reason. He punched the air a few times without applying any shadows to them. He smiled back at Latios, "But first… Let's party!" He released his Pokémon out of their balls. They all groaned when they saw what a good mood he's in. 'Is this bad?' Latias wondered to them. 'Yes.' Burner replied, 'Get out of the way!' He knocked into her, causing a dark bolt of lightning to barely miss her. 'Why'd he do that?' She exclaimed.. 'He can get a bit hyper…' Burner attempted to explain. "Ok. He may be right. But it doesn't last very long." Conner said calmly. 'That's good.' Latios murmured. _With the rest of the group "Well, we should better get going. Conner always does seem to find us." Jase said. "I agree." Fred muttered. An explosion sounded nearby. "Strange, those only seem to happen when Conner's nearby!" Austin joked. "Well, let's investigate!" Sir said. "Ok." Cole said. They ran off in the direction of the explosion. "What is that?" Fred said hesitantly. In front of them was a 14-foot tall, six legged, intimidating dragon like Pokémon. Gold seems to ring it's neck and all the way down it's body except the giant black wings with red spikes coming out of them. "Uh… I don't think it's supposed to be in Kalos, that's for sure! Run!" Jase yelped and started sprinting directly at it. The others just stared at him. "Oops! Wrong way!" He turned and ran the other direction. Austin face palmed, "Go Stunky!" He threw out a Pokéball. "Squirtle!" Cole tossed up his Pokéball. "This is our chance. Bagon!" He threw up a Pokéball then whispered, "Please listen to me…" "Sir bitesyourbuttalot!" Sir said. Austin face planted when a gyarados popped out. "Talonflame!" Adam let his Pokémon out. "Zap!" Jase chucked his Pokéball backwards and kept running. His Jolteon looked behind her and sighed. "Bagon! Dragon breath!" The Bagon looked at Fred and stopped, surprised to see that he had one badge. It turned and breathed a dark bluish purple fire at the giant dragon. "Come on!" Adam cried, "Ariel Ace!" "Night slash!" Austin commanded his Pokémon. "Hydro Pump!" Sir commanded the Atrocious Pokémon. "Add to it with your water gun!" Cole had his Squirtle give a hand to gyarados. Both water Pokémon shot their attacks at the monstrosity before them. Stunky's claw began glowing, and he ran towards the Pokémon before hitting it. Talonflame shot towards it at incredibly high speeds before slamming it and flying back. By then, the water had nearly reached the Pokémon. Zap shot her lightning at it causing a giant shot of electrical water to slam into the Pokémon. It roared in either pain or anger before vanishing in black mist. "We are dead." Cole stated. "Lucario!" a voice yelled out. The jackal like Pokémon previously named burst out of the trees and slammed it's paw into what seemed like air. They heard a roar, and then the Pokémon from before reappeared and fell to the ground. "Don't challenge Giritina! Run!" Conner yelled at them just after coming from the space Lucario had appeared from. "We aren't leaving now." Austin growled. "Fine. Let's go all out. This is Giritina, one of the trio who controls the forces of the universe. It control's antimatter." Conner warned him, "Latios! Latias! Extreme speed!" The eon Pokémon appeared and despite the fact that they weren't his Pokémon, they still did what he asked. He formed a shadow ball in his hand and drew his sword, "I'll explain later. We have to get Giritina to calm down!" He ran at the legendary and slashed at it's wing. The Pokémon responded with a shadow claw countering the blade and sending Conner flying. He landed on his back and skidded before coming to a stop. "Attacking it calms it down?" Fred asked skeptically. "Yep!" Conner said standing up. "Fine! Let's go!" Cole said, "Squirtle!" The Pokémon had started glowing. When the light cleared, the turtle was a small bit larger and had evolved into a Wartortle! It launched a beam of water at the Renegade Pokémon knocking it back. Giritina responded with a huge wave of darkness similar to the one Conner wielded but Giritina's was much stronger. It struck the team, doing the most damage to Conner and Lucario who were both beating up on opposite wings. They were both blown back and into the forest along with the Latis. "Well, there go our strongest members." Cole muttered. He felt himself falling into unconsciousness but struggled to stay awake. "Not… on…my…watch." He said barely managing to stand up. "Squirtle!" He cried noticing the state his Pokémon was in. "Abra! Go!" He said releasing the psychic Pokémon. "Teleport the rest of the group out! Now!" The Pokémon nodded sleepily before doing just that. "Now, it's me, Bagon, and Duskull against antimatter. Wait what?" He said realizing what he had just said. He looked to his side. "Ok…" He said noticing the ghost type floating right next to him, "You want to fight with me?" When he saw it nod, he turned to face Giritina. It's eyes no longer had the vicious look. It looked peaceful. It turned, and walked into a giant hole that opened up right behind it. "Did you do that?" Cole asked the Duskull floating next to him. It shook it's head which also happened to be it's body. It looked up, and Cole followed it's eyesight. "Oh… By Arceus…" He said watching a giant, flaming rock fall straight towards him from the sky, "A meteor." _Dauth: Finally finished. It's Saturday, and I finally had the time to type again. Are you happy? 


	9. Chapter 9

Rise to the top Chapter 9: Legends awake "We're dead." Cole muttered before looking towards the Duskull, "Can you stop it?" It frowned. "We're doomed." Cole muttered. Suddenly, a bright light shot straight out of the meteor. The rock shattered into many tiny pieces. 'Where am I?' A voice said. "Who said that?" Cole exclaimed stumbling backwards. He bumped into something, turned around, and gulped, "Oh." 'Who are you?' the voice said. In front of Cole was an alien humanoid Pokémon. It had 4 tendril like arms, and looked like it was wearing a mask with a purple line going straight down the center. "I- I'm Cole." Cole stuttered, "And you may be?" 'Deoxys.' The alien said looking around. "Thank you for saving us." Cole murmured. In the distance, a glint appeared above the trees, and it soon turned into Conner and the Latis. Conner was on top of Latios using his electrical powers to enhance their speed. His aura of darkness remained strong despite the fact that he was just slammed by his own type of attack. 'Who's that?' Deoxy's asked. "Oh, that's just Conner." Cole said. Conner had reached them by then, and jumped off Latios and landed next to Cole. "Deoxys, eh?" Conner muttered, "Welcome!" "You met him before?" Cole asked curiously. "No. I did have to save a different Deoxy's once." Conner responded calmly. "How many legendarys have you actually met?" Cole murmured. "Oh, well let's see… There was Dialga, Palkia, Giritina, Articuno, Heatran, Zapdos, Moltres, Reshiram, Zekrom, Mewtwo, Yveltal, Zygarde, Lugia, Ho-Oh, Mew, Kyurem, Darkrai, Cressilia, Latios, Latias, and a few more…" Conner murmured. Cole just stared. "What, I was the champion at 12 years old. You've got to expect this kind of thing my now." Conner told him. Cole kept staring. Conner shook his head, and then turned his attention back to Deoxys. "I suggest you stay here. It can be really dangerous for you out there." He said. 'I believe I would like to travel with your friend.' It said evenly. "Well? Remember, this is a once in a lifetime chance." Conner asked his friend. "Um…" Cole was lightheaded from all that was going on, "Of course! If you want to I mean." "He suggested it." Conner said softly. He then noticed Duskull looking down at the ground. "Oh, you want to too?" The Duskull nodded. Cole nodded faintly before throwing two pokeballs at them. "Well, you just got two rare Pokémon. I haven't caught a legendary yet." 'Though about 10 offered.' Latias said giggling. "You be quiet!" Conner said smiling. "Did I just… understand her?" Cole murmured before fainting. "Well, if he can understand you now… This is getting dangerous." Conner warned the legendarys. They simply nodded. "Well, there's only one thing to do now!" 'Which would be?' Latios said dryly. "Train!" Conner exclaimed. Latias faceplanted, "However, if Cole can understand you now…" Latios nodded solemnly. 'I hope Deoxy's knows what he is doing with this.' "Yeah. The DNA Pokémon can do a lot of stuff." Conner muttered, "Physik! Find everyone else and bring them back here." He released his espeon who nodded in return. "It looks like a bomb hit this place…" Conner murmured. He then saw a tannish plate lying on the ground. "Well, the stone plate." He picked it up. His friends appeared in a flash of light. Jase was throwing up from the shock. Conner sighed, "I would explain, but we have to wait for Cole to wake up. Or, I could speed up the process." He pulled out his Pixie plate to restore Cole. "Wuh…" Cole murmured unfocusedly. His eyes were a bit blurry, but then they focused. "Oh! Conner! Thanks!" He said while standing up. "Now, let me explain what happened. "Not like last time please." Fred muttered remembering last time. Conner sighed, "Return." He called back his Pokémon. _1 day later "Did you have to say where each rock landed?" Austin muttered. "No." Conner told him. Everyone else face planted. "Anyways, me and the Latis think we know what happened, but we have to run some tests." Cole groaned. 'Can you understand me?' Latios asked him. "Yes… Wait what?" Cole said slowly before jumping up in shock, "Ok, what happened to me?" He exclaimed. "Deoxys' is the DNA Pokémon, he might have changed your DNA a small amount." Conner told him, and the Latis nodded. "Oh man… Deoxys go!" Cole chucked his Pokéball into the air. "I'm still jealous he got a legendary…" Austin murmured. "Who knows, with Conner, anything happens. Arceus could come out of the sky and ask for a tea party!" Jase told him. "You know what, never mind." Austin decided after hearing that. Conner snickered. 'What is it Cole?' Deoxys asked. "What did you do to me?" He nearly yelled at the legendary. 'I changed your DNA so you actually have powers like Conner.' The Pokémon said a little shocked by the outburst. "Oh." Cole said. Conner and the Latis face planted. "Well, that was a bit to much." Conner said laughing. He suddenly stopped and drew his sword, barely blocking a blow from something floating behind him. "Hone." The thing said metallically. "A Honedge." Conner said gritting his teeth. He pushed back sending the Sword Pokémon back. It flew past him and wrapped it's ribbon around Matt. "Great." Conner muttered, "Sir Buttsalot, are you okay?" "I'm fine. It's not draining my strength for some reason." "Good." Conner sighed, "It must want you to wield it as a sword." "Great!" Sir Buttsalot responded, "Is that right?" In response, the Honedge closed its eyes. 'But don't catch me. I will remain in my sheath until called upon.' It said. "He doesn't want to be caught." Conner warned Sir Buttsalot, "He'll remain in his sheath." "Sure!" Sir Buttsalot said uncaring. "Well, we're the only ones who haven't got a rare Pokémon." Fred muttered to Austin. Austin punched him in the face before saying, "And Jase." "Earlier, Latias said that you had at least 10 legendarys offer to let you catch them. What did she mean?" Cole asked Conner. "Oh, I have been offered, I refused because it could mess up the balance." "Oh." Cole said taking in the info. "Hello! Forget about me?" Calvin exclaimed. "Yes." Conner said, and then went back to talking with Cole. Calvin face planted. "Hi Jase" Calvin said dejectedly. "Yolo!" the gym leader said. "Ur…" Calvin said awkwardly. "Shay!" A soft voice from behind the bushes jumped out. "A Shaymin!" Calvin whispered before walking over and slowly pulling the bushes back. Sure enough, a Gratitude Pokémon was sitting there. "Hi there little guy." Calvin murmured to it. "Shay!" the Shaymin jumped up and turned around. It saw Calvin. 'Don't call me guy! I'm a girl.' It said telepathically. "Whoa! Neat!" Calvin exclaimed. Conner and Cole were practicing with their psychic powers under Latios and Deoxys' tutoring. They didn't notice. No one else did. "Well, that was an awkward sentence." Jase muttered to himself. None paid him any attention. 'So, what are you doing here?' The Shaymin asked Calvin. "I was about to ask the same of you! I'm just passing through." He laughed. The Shaymin giggled, 'Well, I don't have a home. Bad people took my parents a long time ago… I've been on my own since.' The Shaymin said sadly and stopped laughing. "I'm sorry…" Calvin murmured, "If you want to, you could come with us! We… really have no objections to who joins our group…" 'Sure! I would like a little adventure!' "Brace yourself… Calvin muttered. 'You could catch me!' The Shaymin suggested. "Whoa! You really sure about this?" Calvin said. 'Of course.' "Ok… Pokéball! Go!" He chucked a Pokéball at the Gratitude Pokémon. It opened and sucked the Shaymin inside. "Go Shaymin!" Calvin threw the Pokéball and a shivering Shaymin popped out. 'Never again! Please!' The Pokémon yelped to him. "It's ok. I won't put you in there unless it's for your safety." He said soothingly. He picked up the Shaymin and walked into the clearing. Austin and Fred were still talking. Jase was sitting there muttering about nothing in particular. Conner, Cole, and Sir Buttsalot were having a sword fight. Cole had made a manifestation of a rapier out of psychic powers. Conner was wielding the sword he had early dubbed 'Islingr'. Sir Buttsalot had his honedge in his hand. 'Unusual group.' The Shaymin murmured hesitantly noticing the fight, the idle legendarys, and the chatter. "Whoa! You caught a Shaymin!" Fred said looking towards him. "Yes." Calvin said. "Good job." Fred said, and then went back to talking to Austin. "Yeah, I don't know why I travel with these people again, but Conner brings good luck wherever he goes, despite his bad luck. He met many legendarys on horrible occasions such as fighting Team Flare to save humanity." Calvin told his new Pokémon. Shaymin giggled. Austin suddenly stood up. "What are you doing?" Fred asked him. "I just feel something…" He said and walked off into the forest. After a few minutes, he found something interesting. A black fox like Pokémon was lying on the ground. "Are you Ok?" He asked it. "No." A voice said, "I can barely maintain this illusion to talk to you. Why am I telling you this? Maybe because I feel you have potential." A voice said weakly, "Catch me if you want. But heal me first." "I have a better idea! Heal ball go!" He chucked the pink and yellow orb at the Pokémon instantly catching it. "Go!" He threw out the Pokéball. "Thank you. I am a Zoroark, the illusion fox Pokémon. When I said I thought you had potential, I meant you could learn to wield illusions in a battle. " The now identified Zoroark said, "And why I have the habit of talking so much you may ask? It is because I am practicing making sounds in my illusions. The vision is nearly impossible to tell the difference, but it has horrible sound." Austin was lost, "Ok, do you want me to keep you and bring you with me and my group, or let you go?" "Oh, I would like to train you and travel around." The Zoroark for once only said one sentence. "Thanks!" Austin said, "Now let's get back to the group." He walked back toward the group. The illusion fox followed. "I'm back." He said, sitting next to Fred. "With a rare Pokémon." Fred groaned. "Don't forget Jase." "I bet he does have a rare one. Possible even a legendary." Fred retorted, "Yo! Jase! Do you have a legendary?" "Yep! Thundurus! Come on out!" He chucked a Pokéball down, and a Pokémon that looked like a half man, half cloud beast, except he had blue skin, one spike on his head, and a tail coming out of the cloud. "When did you get that?" Austin asked. "Just now. The author really wanted to troll Fred. Return!" Jase called back the legendary. "So. I'm definitely the only one without a legendary." Fred muttered dolefully. "Don't worry. If you hang around Conner, you are bound to get one next chapter." Jase said, "And the author says 'hint, hint!'" "He's insane." Zoroark said. "Thanks!" Jase took that as a compliment. "Wait. You can talk?" Fred asked the illusion fox. "Yes." The Pokémon muttered, "But it's really just an illusion." "Do you want me to call you by a nickname?" Austin asked him. "Sure." He said. "How about… Falsificazione?" "A bit lengthy but… Falsificazione sounds good…" The Zoroark responded. "Falsificazione it is then!" Austin said happily. "Should we get started then?" Falsificazione asked Austin. "I suppose so." He replied. "Start what?" "Falsificazione offered to train me in the art of illusion." "Cool." Fred said unemotionally. "So, start off by imagining something simple, like a round ball." Falsificazione said. "Ok." Austin said, "Now what?" "Now, you realize all balls should be round." Falsificazione told him. Fred face palmed. "Come on." Austin said. "Fine." Falsificazione told him, "You focus on it becoming reality. Imagine it actually being there." Austin closed his eyes to focus. When he opened them, a blurry sphere was floating in front of him. "I did it!" He exclaimed, and the ball vanished. "You must retain your focus." Falsificazione told him. "Oh…" He muttered. _Dauth: Remember, I haven't typed them all up yet. 


	10. Chapter 10

Rise to the top Chapter 10: The Gathering "Let's battle!" Jase cried. "Not again." Conner sighed while grabbing a Pokéball, "I like to train but…" "Triple battle, with no trainer interference." Jase told him while sending out Zap, Pikachu, and Electrode. "Fine." Conner released Burner, Hyper, and Lucario. "Close combat." Conner commanded his team. They all flew at their adversary's throwing punches and kicks faster than the eye could follow. All 3 of Jase's Pokémon fell back and hit the ground. "Oh. I thought we were strong enough now." Jase frowned. "Not yet." Conner smiled, "No matter how strong you get, I will always be many steps ahead." Suddenly, they heard a lurid roar. "If this is another legendary, I am going to be so PO'd. I won't hold back." Conner muttered to himself before running in the direction of the roar. All but the Latis and Conner's Pokémon stayed behind. On the way, Conner released the rest of his Pokémon without slowing down. They followed him without asking, for Physik had used her powers to send everyone the message. When he reached the location, he was shocked to see Heatran beating up two humans. "That's it!" Conner exclaimed gathering huge amounts of shadow in each hand. He launched two balls bigger than he was himself. Both slammed into the legendary sending it flying. Conner drew his sword. Latios and Latias appeared behind him. 'We've got your back!' Latias said. "Good. Let me handle this." He told her. Conner rushed forward at the legend creating a huge blade of shadows around his sword. He slammed it into Heatran knocking it back. "Heatran? Why are you here in Kalos?" Conner asked. "Conner?" Heatran paused. "Yes." He said. "I was woken up in Kalos by these two imbeciles." "We didn't wake him!" One exclaimed. "Fine. We will find who did." Conner said calmly. "Wait. You believe us?" the other said. "Yes. I am quite adept at detecting lies." Conner responded calmly. He felt something trying to probe his mind, but deflected it with a mental blow. To his surprise, the presence didn't leave, but stopped in it's tracks. "Whatever." He muttered, and ran into the forest. The Pokémon and newcomers looked at each other, shrugged, and followed. "So what are you're names?" Conner politely asked the newcomers. "I'm Jake, and he's Josh." One said, "Are you a trainer." "Yes. I have Burner, Lucario, Derp, Hyper, Physik, and Umbra. I also have 3 legendarys following me. I'm the flipping champ!" "What?!" Josh exclaimed. "So. That's what you've been doing lately. Conquering the leagues of 5 regions, and finally accepting the spot of champion." Heatran said jokingly. "Not just that. Watch" Conner said ominously while summoning a dark sphere to his hand. "What is that?" All 3 of the new ones exclaimed. "Man, you shoulda learned to play!" Conner said, "Anyways, did you not notice what I shot at you." "No." Heatran said bluntly. "Let's go." Conner sighed, and walked forward, but then stopped abruptly, "Did, by any chance, you stumble on a rock on the way here?" He directed the question at the humans. "Yes. Why?" Jake said. "# yolo!" Josh cried out. "Sorry-" Jake was interrupted by Conner. "Don't be, you can't change your friends personalities. Besides, I'm used to it. When we get back to my group, you'll see. Anyways, you did awake Heatran, and would have most likely been dead if I hadn't been there to help." "We can protect ourselves." Josh snapped. "Fine. Let's fight. Race you." Conner said angrily. "I'll take you on!" Josh said. The air grew cold near him, and shadows began pulsing around Conner. There was literally lightning in the air between them from Conner's zap plate. "This is it. 3." Conner told him. "2." Josh responded. "1." Conner said. "Go!" They both cried at once and ran. Conner used his lightning plate to enhance his speed. He paid no attention to what was going on behind him. A beam of ice flew at him. He dodged and shot back a dark beam. "Denied." He muttered and kept running. An ice platform appeared right next to him, and Josh skated by. "See you loser!" He yelled back. Conner smirked, and jumped onto the ice as well. With his enhanced speed, he knew he would easily catch up. "Stone!" He raised his hand and called upon the stone plate and created a wall in front of Josh making him run right into it. He jumped over both and kept running. He turned around and said, "I'd say I won." It was then he noticed that his adversary wasn't entirely human. "Who messed with his DNA?" He muttered. "You are part Glaceon, eh? That would explain the ice powers." "And I'm part espeon. You aren't shocked though?" Jake asked him. "No. I've seen more than enough to not to be shocked by this." "Oh…" Josh muttered sadly, "Maybe you were right…" "If it was anything but a legendary, you might have stood a chance." Conner told him, "But from experience, don't mess with hostile legendarys." "I agree with you there." Heatran smirked. "Come on, let's get back to my group. You can come if you want to." He told the newcomers. "Sure." Jake said before Josh could start another fight. _At camp "Um…" Josh murmured. Fred was slammed against a tree and left hanging near the top. Austin was sitting in fire seeming to be unharmed by it; Cole was lying flat on the ground with a purple bubble surrounding him. Jase was laying spread eagle on the ground smoking. Calvin was seemingly the only sane one. He was sitting down on a fallen log petting his Shaymin. "What the hack is going on here?" Conner slowly asked. "Oh, we got bored." Austin said. Jake just stood there. "Stop it!" Conner cried and sliced his sword with the petrifying ray. "Ugh… Why can't I move?" Cole said as his shield dissipated. "What where you doing? Oh, Latias, could you get Fred?" Conner was quite upset. 'Sure…' She murmured. "Thank you." He said," Now, can't you control yourselves. Sure you got better at controlling whatever powers you have, but still. You should be able to control yourselves." "Ok…" Jase murmured disappointed. "Now, we have two new members who want to join our group." "Um… we never said…" Jake muttered. "Well, I figured." "Ok, we mine as well come…" "Just make sure you can control yourself. Unlike THESE guys." He frowned and pointed behind him. "Hehehe… Sure." Josh smiled. "Anyways, all trainers versus me." Conner told them. "Understood?" Josh answered and questioned at the same time. Conner drew his sword. Matt unsheathed his Honedge. Calvin stood along with Fred. Conner brought his sword up and knocked away Matt and Cole. He brought it around barely deflecting a beam of ice causing it to freeze Jake. "Denied." He murmured, then blew Josh back with a dark wave. Austin created an illusion of himself, and hid behind a tree. Conner face palmed. "Are you stupid?"" He asked while blowing down the tree and Austin with it. "Oops." Austin muttered. Fred and Calvin both tried to punch him from behind. Both of their fists hit his wall of darkness and they bruised their knuckles. "Hmph." He knocked them down with his blade of darkness. "Come on." He shot out a huge ray sending them into unconsciousness. Fred, having gotten used to it, had developed a stronger mind. He woke up almost in a minute, and stood strong. "You have gotten stronger…" Conner noted. "I know I can't win… But I can try…" Fred panted. "Conner stop." Heatran said aloud before Conner could knock Fred back down to the ground, "I admire his resistance and determination. He's lost anyway." "Fine." Conner sheathed his sword. "You can talk?" Fred whispered. The shock of a legendary had dissipated a while ago. "Yes." Heatran sighed. "So. I'd say I won." Conner said aloud. "I'm afraid to agree with you." Heatran smiled, "However, Fred did put up a good fight. If he wants to, he can catch me." "Really?" Fred exclaimed shocked, "I would love to be your trainer!" "Go ahead." Heatran told him, "Oh, and Conner take this." He chucked a red table at Conner. "The flame plate." The latter whispered. Fred chucked a Pokéball at Heatran. "Come on out!" He let Heatran out once the ball stopped moving. "I should wake the others up." Conner muttered. He pulled out his Pixie plate and restored them to consciousness. "I win." He told them. "Let's practice actually mastering our skills." Cole suggested, reluctant to be beat up again. "Meh." Conner muttered. He summoned the biggest ball he could. He tried to maintain it. He managed to keep a ball twice as big as Heatran and managed to keep it there for more than 30 seconds. He slammed it into the ground causing a huge amount of dust and darkness to fly in all directions. When the group could see again, Conner was standing in the middle of a giant pit with a radius more than 10 times the original sphere. "Come on. We can train in here." Conner said grinning at them. The group just stared. Conner summoned another shady sphere and smirked, "Do I have to launch this at you?" He said. "Fine… We're coming." Austin said quickly. "Guh…" Conner said, and fell over. "You ok?" Jase yelled at him despite the threat that Conner had just issued. There was no response. "He's unconscious…" the three psychic legendarys said at the same time. They looked at each other and shrugged. The rest of the group sweat dropped. _Unknown location "Where am I?" Conner murmured. There was a huge black area with many tall trees. One huge tree was in the distance. "That's probably where I'll get my answers." Conner said to himself. He ran towards it. Once Conner had made it right at the edge of the clearing, he stopped. Now that he looked, the tree was bigger than before. It was more than 100 times bigger than the hole he had created. "Well, here goes nothing…" Conner muttered. He ran towards it but stopped again. "Is that… A door?" He wondered. He ran towards the opening and noticed that there were stairs inside. "This is getting weirder by the minute…" Hu murmured to himself. He ran up the stairs. At the top, he paused once more. A Pokémon he recognized only from myths and legends was facing away from him on the furthest side of the room. "Arceus…" He whispered. "Welcome." The Alpha Pokémon said. "Erm…" Conner was at a loss for words. "You can speak." Arceus said with a hint of a smile. "Uh…Where are we?" Conner managed to stutter. "Your mind." The god like Pokémon told him. "So… This is my mind?" Conner was even more confused than ever, "And why are you in it?" "I had a message for you." The Alpha Pokémon, "Bring the plates to me. I will wait for you at Spear Pillar. All will be explained there, for you, and your new friends." "Ok?" Conner had a serious headache, But wait… If this is in my head… How can I have a headache? You know what. Never mind! Arceus turned to face him, "You will return to your body soon, but I suggest you train while you are in here. I will take my leave now." The Pokémon disappeared. "Um… That was… Unusual…" Conner tried to sum it up, "Well, better do what he suggested." He jumped out the trees leaves and summoned a black tornado. "That's new." He told himself. He landed in it, got shot in a different direction, landed, and kept running. In a flash of blue light, something appeared right in front of him. He barely managed to dodge and stop. "Lucario?" Conner exclaimed, "What are you doing here?" "You're unconscious. I wanted to wake you up." The Pokémon said aloud. "Ok. Do you know how?" Conner asked. "As a matter fact, yes." Lucario said, "But you're not surprised?" "No." Conner told him, "I already had another visitor in my mind." "Who would that be?" Lucario was obviously surprised. "I'll tell you later." Conner smiled, "But first, let me try this out. I just figured out how." He gathered shadows in his hand, but unlike with his shadow ball, they stayed condensed, but moving. He launched it out creating a huge shade tornado with lightning bursting out of it. "Let's leave now." Conner told his Pokémon. Lucario blinked, then glowed blue. Conner opened his eyes, "Ugh… Was that a dream?" He then noticed the blue figure standing over him. "No." Lucario told him. "Great…" Conner moaned. _Dauth: Ulta, remember you aren't going to make this from Conner's perspective. It'll be from Jake or Josh. 


End file.
